falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Solaris Inc. (Pink Eyes)
Solaris Inc. was a pre-war company that tried to compete and outdo Stable-Tec and many of its affiliates. Their logo was a white alicorn that was notably male and muscular and was placed on everything they made. Solaris was responsible for building many places along Route 52, their greatest achievement was Sun City, which was built to outshine Stable-Tec and show their superiority over them. Overview Solaris Inc. was a company that existed during the great war. They tried their best to compete with the corporate giants like Stable-Tec and their numerous affiliates. Solaris Inc. tried to specialize in everything, they made home appliances, military grade weaponry and even their own Stable. Solaris Inc. was also in the field of Artificial Intelligence, their most successful A.I. would be SolOS. They also had access to robotics and built up their own small army of them. Route 52 is apparently the only place you will find Solaris Inc. technology, which is somewhat lucky for the wasteland at large, given how dangerous certain products proved to be. The Solaris company also built Tunnel No#2 that Tunnel city is famously named after, it had a large storage facility for weapons and silos that could kill everyone in Equestria twice over. Technology Solaris Inc. is famous/infamous for making products that malfunctioned or didn't operate like they were supposed to. For instance, they once produced a vacuum cleaner with a built in radio. The idea was that a pony could listen to the radio as they cleaned a room. Unfortunately, they ended up making a sonic weapon. Solaris Stable The Solaris Stable was built by Solaris Inc. and located near Rust Manor. The stable housed the Maneframe of SolOS and a broadcasting station. It had a research lab built into it, that contained memory orbs Puppysmiles was sent to retrieve by Molten Gold. The Stable failed because the broadcasting station had a large panoramic window over the wasteland, making the radiation shields of the stable completely useless. Part of it became a nesting ground for Paradores. The stable also housed robots, many of which were destroyed by the nesting Paradores. Mind Control Technology The brilliant minds of Solaris Inc. came up with a way to control and manipulate the brains of living creatures. This technology was housed in Sun City and was operated out of a Solaris Inc. tower. The A.I. SolOS would later commandeer it, in it's quest to rebuild Equestria. Forcing the gangs in Sun City to cooperate and mind slaving anypony or Griffin that came too close to Sun City. Ponymedes Ponymedes were orbital weapon platforms, built by Solaris Inc. There are approximately twelve in orbit around Equestria. They were built with the idea of selling their services to Equestria or the highest bidder, the Ponymedes platforms are aimed and fired by using the unique weapon, Sentenza. The platforms after 200 years in space still functioned, and were accidentally activated and fired at the Steel Rangers base who were at the time fighting the Applejack's Rangers. The Ponymedes stations were solar powered, and vaguely flower shaped. The metaphorical petals were the solar panels. The satellites each had a large railgun, Gauss gun or possibly combination of both built into it. The satellites fired a large round down a magnetic rail roughly the size of a couple of train cars. The platforms were intended as siege platforms according to the message Puppysmiles received after they finished firing. Artificial Intelligence Arguably their most successful field of technology, next to mind controlling devices. The only A.I. confirmed to be developed by Solaris is SolOS short for Solaris Operating System. It was likely an A.I. that assisted in the company's goals, but after the war it eventually evolved and developed an egotistical personality. It may have simply been built that way, it thinks of itself as male and works to achieve it's creators goal of surpassing Stable-Tec and rebuilding Equestria. The A.I. was housed in the Solaris Stable. The A.I would continue to grow and change throughout Puppysmiles journey down Route 52. It was working with The Herd in an attempt to gather slaves to rebuild Equestria. SolOS finally comes to realize how morally wrong this is, and with some encouragement from Puppysmiles, deactivates his robots assisting The Herd and goes off to pursue a relationship with another A.I, Pinkie 7. Other Tech (Mentioned only) In Tunnel 2, P7 informed Puppysmiles that there were enough weapons under the mountain to kill everyone in Equestria twice. Weapons mentioned included Multi plasma, long range Warheads that could hit sixty three different targets and Multiport Disruption Generators that could deconstruct ever living thing within a hundred meter radius. Another mentioned creation is the Chocolate Chaos guns that could turn a pony's blood into chocolate milk. The effect was only temporary, but that didn't make it any less lethal. Notes The only location on Route 52 that was notably devoid of Solaris Inc. technology was Ivory Tower. Which was why the Steel Rangers made it their headquarters. Category:Businesses